Flareheart's Secret
by DarkShine07
Summary: Flareheart is a loyal deputy of Thunder Clan, but what is loyal about a cat who has a banished love with a Wind Clan tom? Can Flareheart become leader someday and still have her true love?
1. The Secret

Flareheart waited patiently in the bushes. She was as close as she could get to Wind Clan territory without being spotted. Her green eyes gazed among the various hills, waiting.

Then she saw a white cat strolling towards the border. It was Stormpelt. Flareheart felt her heart take a few leaps at seeing him. Every time she saw him she could hardly breathe. She almost fainted. She couldn't bear to not see him at least once a day.

Stormpelt found her gaze with his steady, blue eyes. They warmed immediately and he quickened his pace.

They met at the border. The two stopped for a minute just starring at eachother warmly. Finally Stormpelt took another step, crossing the border. He rubbed his soft face on Flareheart's. She licked him in return. Stormpelt pulled away to gaze at her once again. "How much longer?" he asked hopefully. "Soon" Flareheart replied lovingly. Stormpelt nodded understandingly. Flareheart knew what he was waiting for, and so was she. The two wanted to have kits of their own. Flareheart gave Stormpelt one last lick before disappearing among the bushes and into Thunder Clan again.

Stormpelt's scent clung to her and she rolled around to get it off.

She knew her relationship could not go on forever. But how much longer _could_ it go on? She loved Stormpelt, if they couldn't see eachother for long periods of time she might die. She knew that after she had Stormpelt's kits it would be that way, but until then she would live her dream. But there was one problem, she was the deputy of Thunder Clan.


	2. For Love and Ever After

Flareheart trod back into camp slyly so as not to be caught. She had brought back a mouse and a vole to cover up the real reason why she was gone. She put them in the fresh kill pile quietly.

"Flareheart!" It was Shimmertail. "Flareheart, where have you been? I've been wanting to go hunting with you." Shimmertail whined. Flareheart sighed, "Sorry Shimmertail, but I already went hunting, didn't you notice?" Shimmertail looked at the mouse and vole lying in the pile and sadly nodded. She turned and walked away. Flareheart hardly had time for anyone lately. Anyone that is, except for Stormpelt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flareheart couldn't wait to see Stormpelt the next day. The time was lurking close by. She ran through the forest quickly. At Fourtrees she looked out over Wind Clan territory. She strutted towards the bushes where she had hid so many times before. She sniffed the air cautiously. Stormpelt was near...but not alone. Two other Wind Clan cats were with him.

Soon the three appeared. Frosttail and Silverclaw were the two warriors with Stormpelt. He caught her scent and looked her way. His blue eyes flashed warmly, promising to come back as soon as he could. Flareheart nodded understandingly. The three disappeared.

Flareheart waited patiently and soon Stormpelt's white fur stood out on the horizon. Flareheart knew instantly, at that moment, it was time. She walked out bravely toward her new mate. Stormpelt sniffed the air and agreed that it was time. The two touched noses and ran off somewhere in privet.


	3. Only Time Will Tell

The next day Flareheart met Stormpelt again and it was still the right time. She came back into camp wondering, was this as wrong as all cats said? How could it be against Warrior Code for your mate to be someone you loved dearly, even if they were in another clan? It felt strange to her walking back into camp. She longed to be with Stormpelt forever. She longed for him to always be at her side so they could live together in peace. She began to wonder who the false father would be. She used to like Raindrop…she guessed he would do.

A week later Flareheart knew she was expecting. Her stomach bulged more than usual and she was always hungry. Stormpelt had begun to bring food for her when they did meet. She knew that soon she wouldn't have the energy to walk to Wind Clan and back.

Later she saw Raindrop passing by. She decided now would be the right time to tell him he was the father. "Hey Raindrop!" Flareheart called from out of the nursery. Raindrop looked over and smiled. He walked over steadily and asked, "What is it?" Flareheart took a deep breath. "Raindrop you are the father of my kits." Raindrop looked surprised. "What? Really?" Flareheart nodded, doing her best to look happy and excited. He jumped up excitedly and gave her a lick. "You should go and get some rest Flareheart; we want our kits to be healthy and strong. Are you hungry?" Raindrop asked seriously. Flareheart replied, "Ok I will, and no not really." She gave one last, fake smile and went to lye down.


	4. The Gift of Love

Flareheart decided to go and see Stormpelt. Very soon she would be having hers and Stormpelt's kits. She wanted him to know she would be ok before having them. Or, perhaps the real reason was because she missed him so much. She secretly wanted to have her kits with Stormpelt at her side, not Raindrop.

Her belly was swelling more than ever by the time she reached Owl Tree. She wasn't sure if she could make it to Wind Clan, and even if she could, what would she do? She would only be forced to walk back home. But her love for Stormpelt was stronger than her common sense.

Pain seared through her body like a thousand claws piercing her delicate stomach which held so much innocent life in it. She was close to the border of Wind Clan now. It had taken much longer than a typical visit would have. She doubted she would even have the strength and energy to have the kits now. Before she could move another paw she collapsed with exhaustion. Her world went back and she felt like she was sleeping.

She woke to see a worried, but friendly face hovering over her. Stormpelt! He must have caught her scent and came to see if she was ok.

"Its ok, I'm here Flareheart." Stormpelt comforted. Flareheart looked around. It was dark and cloudy. How long had she been asleep? Suddenly the pain returned and she remembered she was in labor. Stormpelt gave her a lick. That was all it took to make her strong enough to have her kits. She had to have them, for Stormpelt, for herself.

She pushed as hard as she could. A kit was born into the world. Flareheart did not look over to see it, but kept pushing and a second was born. Then another. After the third there were no more.

Flareheart looked over at the three little kits struggling to nurse. The first was white, like Stormpelt. The second was flame colored, like Flareheart. The third was dark brown, luckily like Raindrop.

Flareheart looked up into Stormpelt's eyes. They were warm and loving with happiness. "Our kits." He said awe fully.

"What do you mean _your_ kits?" hissed and angry voice.


	5. The Price Must be Payed

Flareheart and Stormpelt looked away and into the forest quickly. _Oh no_, Flareheart thought. Out from the underbrush Raindrop appeared. "I said, what do you mean _your_ kits?" He hissed again. Stormpelt looked at Flareheart nervously. He didn't say anything. How could he, Flareheart didn't expect him to think of an excuse.

"Raindrop…these aren't your kits." Flareheart said gravely. She hated hurting anyone, especially Raindrop who had taken such good care of her while being pregnant. Raindrop looked at her, his eyes full of confusion. "Stormpelt is the father of my kits. We wanted kits so badly." Flareheart added. Raindrop looked from Flareheart to Stormpelt, his gaze was more hurt than angry now. "I see." He said sadly. Flareheart looked at Stormpelt sorrowfully. She had not intended for this to happen.

"Well, I guess I should get you back to camp. Firestar isn't going to like this though." Raindrop continued. Flareheart was surprised to hear that Raindrop would tell Firestar, but at the same time she didn't blame him.

The next morning Raindrop led Flareheart and Stormpelt into camp. Each of them carried a kit in their mouth. Raindrop dropped the white kit in the center of camp and walked towards Firestar's den. Flareheart looked at Stormpelt sadly. What would Firestar do to her? The two sat their kits down beside the pretty white kit that resembled his father so much. Flareheart laid down and Stormpelt stood beside her, watching the kits nervously.

A minute later Firestar was walking towards them, looking very serious and hurt. He stopped beside them and looked at the squirmy kits. "So…Stormpelt of Wind Clan is the father?" He looked at Flareheart hoping he had heard wrong. Flareheart nodded despite the look. Firestar sighed. He gave Stormpelt a challenging look. "I don't know why she picked you, but you are definitely not worthy of her. She is the deputy of Thunder Clan." Firestar sounded so distant. He normally treated all cats with respect, but not Stormpelt. He leapt onto High Rock. "All cats of Thunder Clan, I have a sad announcement to make!" He sounded as rough as the jagged rocks in the River Clan's river. The worst part was that it hurt so much.

"Flareheart has had kits last night. Unfortunately Raindrop has discovered that he is not the real father." Firestar continued. Gasps of shock were heard and Flareheart cringed. "The real father is Stormpelt of Wind Clan." The cats of Thunder Clan looked at the two and their kits hurt and angry. Even Raindrop's gaze stung. Shimmertail who was normally fond of Flareheart looked a her like a traitor. "Flareheart, I am sorry, but you are banished from Thunder Clan for high treason." Firestar said with a louder hiss. The cats agreed with him and snarled furiously. "Go now, both of you, and never return." Firestar said to them. "Raindrop, help them carry the third kit." Raindrop nodded and picked up the scruffy brown kit. Flareheart was shocked. She knew her punishment would be hard, but she never dreamed of being banished from the clan she loved. Where would she go? She picked up the flame colored kit and Stormpelt picked up the white one.

Raindrop led them to Fourtrees quickly. Despite her swelled stomach, Flareheart kept up easily. "I will take you no further." Raindrop dropped the brown kit and ran back through the forest, towards camp.


	6. A New Beginning

"What do we do now?" Flareheart asked Stormpelt. "I guess we should see if Wind Clan will have us." Stormpelt answered. Flareheart wasn't sure she cared anymore, just as long as she was with Stormpelt. She picked up the brown kit in her mouth and just barely fit the flame kit in beside it. She followed Stormpelt into Wind Clan cautiously. The foreign land felt welcoming compared to back in Thunder Clan. Flareheart could smell Wind Clan cats approaching. "That's Frosttail and Silverclaw." Stormpelt said looking towards the east. The two cats were getting closer.

"Stormpelt!" Silverclaw and Frosttail called together. They ran until they were beside Stormpelt. Then they noticed Flareheart and the three kits. "What is going on?" Silverclaw asked. "This is Flareheart, and these are out kits." Stormpelt said proudly looking at the white kit, who was trying to walk towards Flareheart. "Yours? As in you are the father and she is the mother?" Frosttail asked suspiciously. Stormpelt nodded. "But Flareheart is a Thunder Clan she-cat!" Silverclaw exclaimed. "I know, but Firestar banished her after finding out I am the father. We are hoping Tallstar will let us stay in Wind Clan together." Stormpelt explained. Silverclaw and Frosttail looked at eachother nervously. "Alright." Frosttail said reluctantly. He turned and led the foursome deeper into Wind Clan territory. Stormpelt gave Flareheart a comforting lick. Silverclaw had willingly offered to carry the brown kit.

They arrived at Wind Clan camp. Stormpelt put the white kit down and went with Frosttail to go and talk to Tallstar. A few of the Wind Clan cats stopped to sneer at Flareheart and the three kits. She did nothing but keep the adventurous white kit from getting away from her. He was so much like his father.

A minute later Tallstar appeared and walked towards Flareheart with Frosttail and Stormpelt following close behind. Stormpelt looked slightly happier. Maybe this would work.

"You are Flareheart, Stormpelt's mate?" Tallstar asked looking at the three kits who were busy nursing. Flareheart nodded before pulling the white kit back to her side again. Stormpelt moved ahead to lay down beside Flareheart. His presence was what she needed. "You have my permission to stay in Wind Clan, Flareheart. You're kits are also welcome. Stormpelt, get her settled into the nursery please." Tallstar smiled. He was a lot more understanding at this moment than Firestar had been. Flareheart wondered what everyone was doing. Who was the new deputy?

Stormpelt led her to the nursery and she laid down in a spot that didn't have another cat's scent on it. Stormpelt put the white kit down and gave her a lick. "You should rest." He smiled and walked out. Flareheart hadn't realized that she hadn't had any sleep since having the kits.

"So you're Flareheart, the new member of Wind Clan?" a she-cat close by said. She was nearly black and had only one little kit nursing. "Yes." Flareheart replied. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sweetfur." She replied. Flareheart smiled. This was what she needed, a friend in her new home to help her get by.


	7. The Romp

The next day Flareheart woke with a start. Why was she in Wind Clan? Who was the strange black she-cat beside her? Why were three little kits near to her warm belly? Then it all came tumbling back. She was banished from Thunder Clan, that was Sweetfur, and the three kits were hers and Stormpelt's very own.

Flareheart decided that today she would give the three kits their names. But not until Stormpelt came by, she wanted him to help. She already had one name in mind, for the white kit.

A little while later Stormpelt trotted into the nursery. "Good morning Flareheart." He greeted warmly, dropping a vole before her paws. "Thank you Stormpelt." She smiled back. She bit into the warm flesh. It tasted so good. She hadn't had any food at all yesterday. How did her kits survive?

"Stormpelt, I was thinking that our kits need names now that they are officially a day old and have a home now." Flareheart suggested after swallowing the last tasty bite. Stormpelt thought for a moment. "What names did you have in mind?" he asked. "I was thinking the adventurous white kit could be Skykit." She replied licking her chops. Stormpelt nodded. "I love it. The she-kit that looks like you can be Flamekit." Stormpelt said. Flareheart smiled, she had never thought of that name, but she liked it a lot. "But what about the brown one?" She asked. Stormpelt's eyes brightened as he thought of a name. "On account of his brown scruffiness, he can be Scruffkit." Flareheart nodded in agreement. Skykit, Flamekit, and Scruffkit; what beautiful and creative names. She hoped they would grow to their advantages here in Wind Clan. Sweetfur glanced over and smiled. "Look Spraykit, Skykit, Flamekit, and Scruffkit can be your new friends. Aren't you tired of being the only kit of Wind Clan?" Sweetfur said looking down at her silver colored kit. Spraykit looked up at her mother. "But I can't play with them, they aren't big enough yet." She explained in a high pitched, squeaky tone. Sweetfur chuckled, "Sure you can play with them, you are their age too, whether you like it or not." Spraykit looked back at her den-mates. "Ok. I'll try." She decided, rather cutely. She got up and walked wobbly towards Flareheart. Stormpelt sat down, not wanting to miss his kits' first encounter with another kit who wasn't a litter-mate. Skykit was of course the first one to venture far enough to touch Spraykit cautiously. He reached his little paw out and swiped. Spraykit yelped and pounced cheerfully. Then Scruffkit noticed the action and jumped in, swiping at both Spraykit and Skykit. Flamekit didn't take long to jump in as well. Soon the four were chasing eachother around the nursery happily. Stormpelt reluctantly got up to leave. "I have a patrol that I'm rather late for." He sighed and padded out. A few minutes later all four kits returned to their mothers to nurse and rest from the playful romp. Flareheart was glad that her kits were making friends already.


	8. Secret of Pain

Later that same day Flareheart was able to escape the kits while they were playing again with Spraykit. She walked around camp looking at some of the cats she recognized. There was Frosttail, Silverclaw, Stormpelt, Tallstar, Sweetfur, Windleaf (who was the medicine cat), Grayfang, and a few others. She was beginning to wonder why Tallstar had been so nice to her in the first place. He didn't even punish Stormpelt for his actions. Which was a good thing, but unusual.

Luckily when she walked out of camp to get a mouse she ran into Tallstar who was walking towards the entrance of camp with a rabbit. "Tallstar, do you have a minute?" Flareheart asked hopefully. Tallstar smiled warmly and nodded. He dropped his rabbit. "What is it Flareheart?" "Um…I was just wondering, why did you let me join Wind Clan so quickly, and why didn't you punish Stormpelt for being the father?" She tried to make it sound curious rather than suspicious. He looked surprised, but happy to have been asked. "How could I punish him for following his heart? Especially when he chose so well out of all the she-cats." How did Tallstar figure she was so 'well'. "What do you mean?" she asked intently. "I mean what I said. You are a fine she-cat to fall in love with." His smiled seemed to be putting her under a spell which calmed her suspicions. "How would you know that I was a fine she-cat to choose though, sir?" she asked with less fire in her eyes.

"I would know considering…" He stopped and gazed into her eyes inquisitively. "Considering what?" she urged. "Considering that I am your father, Flareheart." His eyes carried many years of observing, all the years he had watched her from afar grow up and now to have kits of her own. Flareheart was taken aback. Tallstar was her father? "But…how?" she asked, released by his spell of calmness. "Bluestar was your mother Flareheart, and I your father." He explained seriously. "Bluestar always said that Lionheart was my father…" Flareheart said remembering back to the years of her kit-hood. Lionheart was always beside her, until he was killed. "He was in on the secret. He cared for Bluestar enough to hide it with her. Flareheart, I am your father." Tallstar explained once again.


	9. The Next Generation

Throughout the week Flareheart was able to go out for a mouse more and more. Her kits were growing up on her, a little faster than she liked. But she thought ahead to when they would be apprentices and then warriors. Perhaps even leaders.

Skykit was getting more and more dominant. Flareheart often worried about him getting into trouble. But he knew his boundaries well. Flamekit and Scruffkit were turning out more average than their brother on the other hand. Flareheart didn't seem to notice, all she cared about was that they were healthy and happy.

Flareheart's attitude and suspicions of Tallstar faded away, he was her father, and he couldn't bear to be cruel to her. Secretly he had always hoped to have her in his clan, but Bluestar wanted her as well, and since she was the mother, Tallstar couldn't argue. Now he was glad he hadn't taken Flareheart, when Bluestar died he was happy she had the time she did with her. Now it was his turn to be the parent.

The kits got older quickly and soon Tallstar walked into the nursery while Flareheart was watching the four kits play happily. "Sweetfur, Flareheart, I think it is time for the four kits to become apprentices." He said watching the kits intently. All four heads shot up happily. "Really?" they all asked together. Tallstar nodded warmly. "Their ceremonies will be held tomorrow." He said. Both she-cats agreed by nodding their heads. Flareheart gave Tallstar a wink before he turned to leave. Stormpelt walked in. Flareheart told him instantly what Tallstar had said. "Wow, it feels like just yesterday I found you asleep in the forest." He smiled thinking back to that day. Flareheart thought back too. It had been a scary night. She wondered if she would even be alive if Stormpelt hadn't found her.

"I call our ancestors of Star Clan to look down upon these four kits today. Let them take each one as an apprentice of Wind Clan!" Tallstar called from the rock beside his den. It was called Calling Stone. "Silverclaw I give you your apprentice, teach him well the ways of Wind Clan. Skykit your new name is Skypaw of Wind Clan." Skypaw touched noses with Silverclaw and they walked to the side of Calling Stone. "Frosttail I give you your apprentice. Teach her well the ways of Wind Clan. Flamekit your new name is Flamepaw." Flamepaw walked forward and touched noses with Frosttail and walked to sit beside Skypaw and Silverclaw.

"Grayfang I give you your apprentice. Teach him well the ways of Wind Clan. Scruffkit, I give you your new name Scruffpaw." Scruffpaw and Grayfang touched noses and sat beside Scruffpaw's brother and sister.

"Flashfur, I give you your apprentice. Teach her the ways of Wind Clan well. Spraykit I give you your new name, Spraypaw." Tallstar finished as Spraypaw and Flashfur touched noses and joined their companions by Calling Stone. "Skypaw, Scruffpaw, Flamepaw, Spraypaw!" the cats chanted happily.

That day Flareheart was able to leave the nursery along with Sweetfur and move into the Warrior's Den. Stormpelt greeted Flareheart warmly and for the first time Flareheart felt free to be with her love once again.


End file.
